


Unwinding

by peachsticks



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsticks/pseuds/peachsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to take releasing stress from a tough day into your own hands, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

She had had a long, frustrating day. Handfuls of incompetent summoners as well as an increase of mocking comparison between herself and the newest champion coming to the League had worn Fortune down. She’d retired to her rooms in the Institute rather than travelling back to Bilgewater for the night; the chaotic atmosphere of home would’ve been too much after a day like today. The quiet of her room had comforted her somewhat through the early evening; she’d allowed herself a small nap and had a small, peaceful dinner.

The hours stretch on and an unnerving stillness begins to settle in with the night. Stifling silence makes an agitated Fortune roll from her bed, striding to the darkened bathroom to turn the faucet on a steady stream. The sound of water always has had a balming effect on her. Returning to the main part of her room, she switches off the small lamp she’d left on from dinner and makes her way back to her bed, unbuttoning her pinstripe blazer and unzipping her short skirt. The clothes fall to the floor with a soft swish as she crawls back on top of her soft bed, clad only in a garter belt and sheer thigh highs. She reaches up to the long, narrow window above her bed and pushes back the curtains, the silver moonlight pouring over her skin.

The serenity of the flowing water and the moon’s gentle beams soothe away her frazzled mood. Sighing, Fortune lays down and lowers her eyes to her nude torso, appreciating the way it appears luminous in the moonlight.

The chill of the room starts making its way along her exposed skin, caressing her in waves and leaving goosebumps in its wake. She raises an arm and trails a finger over her hip bone, moving across her lower belly to the other. The delicate touch sends a shiver through her as she moves upwards, tracing the ridges of her rib cage and the smooth undersides of her breasts. Her fingers press together as they round the curve, running back and forth over her nipple. She lifts her free hand to her other breast and cups it, massaging its warm fullness.

Fortune’s eyes drift closed and her toes curl as she takes each nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling and tugging the hardened peaks. Her thigh muscles clench as little bolts of pleasure rush through her. Her right hand slides down along her side and curves inward to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, teasing with light grazes of her fingertips. She traces around the lace edge of her stocking, stroking upwards along the satin of the garter as it widens and arcs across the lower part of her hips. Her movement dips lower and brushes through the soft hair in between her legs, feeling dampness seeping between her lips and onto her fingertip.

She absently squeezes the breast still in her left hand as she slides her middle finger down along her slit, spreading her wetness around. A ragged sigh escapes from her and she focuses her attention onto her clit, circling it in quick motions. Her finger glides easily over it and she bites her lip, moaning quietly and rubbing harder.

Fortune opens her eyes and looks down her body at the hand moving rhythmically between her thighs. She lowers her other down from her breast and carefully slides two fingers inside, going slow to ensure both are slick.

Her breaths come out in short gasps, chest bouncing lightly with each sharp exhale. She curls the fingers buried within her and bucks her hips, fully losing herself in the racing sensations. Her head falls back onto her pillow as her pace increases, fucking herself with one hand and pressing down firmly onto her clit with the other.

She inhales once as her orgasm hits her and a sound between a low moan and an unintelligible profanity spills from her wide, open mouth. Her tense thigh muscles quiver as her muscles spasm around her fingers, a small trickle trailing down the base of her fingers. A shiver rocks through her and she groans, legs finally relaxing and chest heaving as she catches her breath.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> this really was just practice trying to describe an erotic scene, and who better than my favourite muse? hopefully it's decent but any feedback on how i could improve on erotic writing is most welcome, or just tips in general if it was not smooth enough to read (i struggle with transitioning between places/scenes sometimes)


End file.
